In a geophysics analysis, a velocity model is used in generating images of the subsurface structure. The velocity model is an important factor that affects the quality of the image of the subsurface structure. A good velocity model can provide better understanding of the subsurface structure and improve the efficiency of a hydrocarbon exploration or production operation in the geographic area